Mobile telephone designers and manufacturers are continually striving to improve their devices and gain a competitive advantage. One area of concentration relates to noise suppression for an audio input aspect of operation of a mobile communication device.
If a noise suppression method can appropriately identify a first portion of a received audio signal that is voice and a second portion of the received audio signal that is background noise, the noise suppression method may be able to process the audio signal to enhance the first portion and degrade the second portion.